


The Price of Perfection

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all looked so easy when his hairdresser had showed him how to do it the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to take a moment and imagine Season 1 Harvey doing his hair in the morning. It amuses me to no end. ^-^
> 
> Inspired by [this pic](http://joanwaterhouse.tumblr.com/post/33292552374/sometimes-i-like-to-take-a-moment-and-imagine).

Harvey’s standing in front of his bathroom mirror, carefully teasing his hair with a fine toothed comb to give it more volume in the front. It had all looked so easy when his hairdresser had showed him how to do it the day before. Christ’s sake, now he’s taken too much hair gel and it looks flat and wonky. Can’t he just hire the guy to come over each day and do his hair for him? Harvey sighs and gets ready to wash all the product out and start over. Which means he won’t make it to the office before 8:30. Maybe 9? Well, he’ll just have to blame it on Louis’s imaginary wife.


End file.
